


Goldie and Melog's Chaotic Adventure

by reassembledbrokenheart



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reassembledbrokenheart/pseuds/reassembledbrokenheart
Summary: Modern AU - Adora and Catra meet at a pet store. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Goldie and Melog's Chaotic Adventure

“What’s the matter with you, Goldie?” Adora asked as she was standing in line at the pet store. She had stopped by to pick up a few things and let Goldie pick out a new toy. 

Goldie continued to growl and pull at his leash. She turned around and saw what had caught his attention. The woman behind her had an adorable fluffy cat in her arms that currently seemed very angry.

“I’m so sorry! He’s not usually like this, I swear. He’s normally very sweet with other animals,” Adora said. 

“Clearly…” the woman said as she rolled her eyes. She tried to keep a strong hold on her cat as she hissed back at the massive golden retriever. 

“My name’s Adora and this is Goldie,” Adora said as she reached out her hand to the woman behind her. 

“How original. I’m Catra, and this little furball is Melog,” Catra said, not able to shake hands with a wriggling angry cat in her arms.

Adora put her hand down as she was trying to think of something else to say to help ease the tension. Suddenly Goldie let out a very loud bark that made Catra and Adora jump. Catra’s grip on Melog loosened and before she knew it the cat hightailed it down the nearest aisle. Goldie charged forward and Adora lost her grip on his leash as he raced after the cat.

“Oh, no! Look what your beast did,” Catra said angrily as she took off running.

“I’m so sorry! I’ll help you find her!” Adora said following Catra as quickly as she could.

They heard a crash the next aisle over and shared a nervous look as they hurried along. Several items were on the ground but thankfully none of them looked too damaged. They followed the trail to the end of the aisle but weren’t sure where to look next. Neither Melog nor Goldie were anywhere in sight.

“Whoa, watch it!” they heard someone say towards the back of the small store. They continued running in that direction.

“Which way?” they shouted in unison and the older man pointed to the left of him. 

“I swear, if your Beast eats my cat!” Catra growled.

“What?! He would never!” Adora huffed indignantly. “Maybe your cat’s hurt my poor Goldie!”

They stopped as they came to the back corner of the store, out of breath and no animals in sight.

“Seriously? It’s a good thing you’re cute cause you’re not the brightest are you?” Catra said as she poked Adora in the forehead.

Adora blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You think I’m cute?” Adora smiled and raised one eyebrow teasingly.

Catra blushed a bit as well. “That’s, that’s not what you were supposed to take away from that statement,” she stammered.

They start walking again, slower this time, listening for any sound of movement. As they continue past the aisle of pet beds Adora catches something out of the corner of her eye. There on the bottom shelf in a large dog bed lay Goldie and Melog only a few inches apart. Seemingly exhausted from their little adventure through the store. 

“Oh my gosh, Look!” Adora said as she grabbed Catra by the hand to turn her around. “They’ve become friends!”

Catra smiled and then thought better of it as she realized she’s still holding Adora’s hand. She jerks it back to her side but leans in close to get a good look. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You put us through all that and the two of you are lounging here like it’s nap time?” Catra said, annoyed at the two pets who don’t seem to have a care in the world. She grabs Melog’s leash and scoops the cat up in her arms.

“You know what this means, right?” Adora asked with a smirk on her face. “I guess you’ll have to give me your number so we can set up a play date. For Goldie and Melog, of course.”

“Of course... How about you give me your number and I’ll give you a call if Melog wants to hang out, huh?” Catra smirked back.

“Uh, sure,” Adora said as she reached for Catra’s phone to enter her number and wondered if she misread the situation. “Goldie and I should get going I guess, but I hope to hear from you, or uh, Melog soon.”

Adora grabbed a hold of Goldie’s leash and waved goodbye as she walked back towards the register to check out.

~~~~~

Later that evening as Adora watched TV she heard her phone beep. She looked down to see who it was and a smile spread across her face.

New Message:

 _Hey, Adora_ 😼

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fic so I'd love any feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Feel free to reblog on [tumblr](https://reassembledbrokenheart.tumblr.com/post/619600206622818304/fic-goldie-and-melogs-chaotic-adventure-rating) as well!


End file.
